Alice of Human Sacrifice
by saturday101
Summary: Conner is a small, friendless dream needing a home. His solution? Kidnapping five innocent people to create a world. Based on Alice Human Sacrifice Happy Version


**I don't own Vocaloid or Alice of Human Sacrifice (Happy Version). BUT I DO own Conner (partially) for he is my narrator.**

_Once upon a time there was a small dream. It was so small no one knew where it came from. The dream thought one day, "I don't want to disappear. How do I make people dream me?" The small dream pondered and pondered until it came up with an idea. "I know, I'll lure people in and have them create a world!"_

_The first Alice was brave, she brought a sword to the Wonderland. She cut down everything in her way and made a bright red road._

* * *

Meiko woke up and glanced around, "Where am I?"

"You're in my world," said the dream, "I need you to make it bigger." Meiko agreed to, provided, of course, that she got sake. A sword appeared in front of her, "Here's a sword in case you're in danger, now off you go!"

She started walking away and spotted some flowers, "Ooh, pretty," said Meiko, cutting one using her sword and putting it in her hair. Minutes later trees started blocking her way. She got really irritated at having to skirt around them so she cut some down using her sword. Meiko looked back, "... What's with the red carpet following me?"

* * *

_ In the deep forest that Alice was imprisoned like a criminal. Besides the road that led to the forest, no one knows what happened to her._

* * *

The dream appeared in front of Meiko, "Sorry Meiko, you're drinking too much sake. I need you to go to the wine cellar in the forest until we get more."

"Stop treating me like a criminal!" she huffed and started walking away, "And get me some snacks will ya?"

* * *

_The second Alice was calm, he sang a song in the Wonderland. He filled the land with different sounds and made a weird_ _world. _

* * *

"...So yeah, can you help make my world bigger?" asked the dream...you know what? I'm going to name him Conner.

Anyway! Kaito agreed, "As long as I get ice cream!"

"Alright," Conner said, "go on, get going!"

Kaito walked away and started singing. Everybody heard him, and though they agreed that he had a good voice, the song...well...here, I'll show you, _"...song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll con-" _alright, no more of that.

* * *

_That Alice was a rose, he was shot by a crazy man. He bloomed many flowers and surrounded by everyone's love, they withered away. _

* * *

The people of Wonderland agreed the song had to be stopped, so they hired a man to kill the blue-haired menace.

The man walked up to him and shot Kaito in the head. It seemingly worked and the second Alice fell to the ground. Suddenly he got back up, "I'm not affected by such things," he said haughtily, and walked away.

The man could only stare after him, for right where he had shot Kaito, in the middle of his forehead, grew a bright blue rose. "Kids, Luka, we're leaving!" he shouted.

"Coming Gapuko!"

* * *

_The third Alice was a young girl, she brought her beauty to the Wonderland. She tempted many people and made a strange land._

* * *

"I need you to help make my world bigger." Conner made a puppy dog face, "Please?"

Miku grinned, "Aw, how cute! Of course I will!" and she set off.

She entered a village where the people seemed traumatized.

"Please!" screamed a woman after seeing her, "Sing something to get the song out of our heads!" Suddenly a young boy started singing the Song That Never Ends, "No, Oliver!" The woman began to cry, "He was so young!"

Miku stared at her, "Um...right...Ah, _yariba no nai kimochi o sora ni ketobashite magirawasu yōni utatta ōgesana yume no tsugi ga dōshitemo kono me de mitakute kizu tsuita tsubasa o nando mo furui tataseru yo*..."_

At the sound of her voice everybody calmed down and Oliver stopped singing.

**_~Two months later~_ **

"It's Miku-Miku time!" yelled Miku on a stage surrounded by people.

* * *

_That Alice was the land's queen, she was possessed by a distorted dream. She ruled the land while fearing her withering body_.

* * *

Miku had make the dream's world huge. Conner was so happy that he allowed her to become queen. "Think of it as a reward!"

She was a fairly good ruler and the people loved her. There was only one problem. A little pest called Ilosovic. He was basically...well, Conner's evil clone. Anyway, he annoyed the crap out of Miku.

One day she snapped, he'd gone too far. Time for a flashback!

_**~Flashback~**_

_Jack had been following Miku around for weeks saying, "They're going to forget about you..."_

_A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I'M. STILL. POPULAR!" she said, hitting him with a hammer accenting each word. Miku put her hands on her hips, "Just look at the ratings."_

_"My bad..." _

* * *

_Walking in the woods..._

* * *

_"Follow the shiny, red road. Follow the shiny, red road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the shiny, red road,"_ sang the twins.

Meiko approached the two, "You know, there's a fee to walk on the red carpet."

"WHAT?"

* * *

_...having a tea ceremony under the rose trees..._

* * *

"Stupid Kaito-"

"Don't call people stupid!" snapped the bluette.

* * *

_...the invitation from the castle was a heart trump. _

* * *

"Send this to them, will you?" Miku ordered, handing an envelope to Ilosovic.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled.

"...With love, Miku. C'mon, let's-" Rin looked up, "Len, your face is red."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

_The fourth Alice were twins, they brought their curiosity to the Wonderland. _

* * *

"Ooh, what's that?" Answer; door.

* * *

_ They went through many doors and just came to this land. _

* * *

The Kagamines peered down at the door, "We can't fit the roadroller through this!"

"I guess we're stuck here."

* * *

_The brave sister, the smart brother, they were the closest thing to an Alice but…They became stuck in their dreams and wandered forever in the Wonderland. _

* * *

Conner sighed, "I guess I _will_ disappear..."

The blond Alices approached him. "Since we're stuck here, we can go together," Rin said cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Conner grinned and took her hand.

* * *

"You can walk on the road for free," Meiko smiled.

* * *

Kaito held out a white bottle, "Here, take this green tea with you." You thought it was sake, didn't you?

* * *

"Welcome!" Miku greeted warmly.

Conner looked around at the trio and smiled.

* * *

"And...cut!" shouted the director, "That's a wrap people!"

Miku walked up to Conner, "You did a great job, welcome to the group!"

"Thanks!"

Len approached the two, "C'mon guys, everyone's waiting."

"Alright, let's go!" The trio walked out the door...not even noticing they were still in their costumes.

**Conner; You have got to be kidding me.**

**Arisa; Nope, you poor oblivious teens.**

*****Kicked the empty feeling unfocused without  
Grandiose dream of singing like that distract  
I wanted to see with my own eyes is absolutely the next  
Inspiring many times wounded wings (...according to google translate. Loose Change; Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len)

**Reviews = happiness = inspiration = more updates.**

**Arisa out.**


End file.
